<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Little Lee by AdorkableNerd666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872752">My Little Lee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableNerd666/pseuds/AdorkableNerd666'>AdorkableNerd666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, M/M, Tickling, kokichi has bad day, lee ouma, ler rantaro, rantaro helps, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableNerd666/pseuds/AdorkableNerd666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi has a bad day at work, so Rantaro helps to cheer him up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Little Lee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi came back to his and Rantaro’s house after a long day of work, tired, and annoyed.  As soon as he stepped through the door, he saw his lover on the couch waiting for him.<br/>“Hey Kokichi,”  He smiled at his boyfriend and waited for him to get his shoes off to join him on the couch,”How was work?”  </p><p>Kokichi groaned and cuddled up to Rantaro, putting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his neck.  “Sucked.  Even more than usual.”  Rantaro frowned at the purple haired boys discontent.  Luckily he knew just how to cheer his boyfriend up.  He slipped his hands under Kokichi’s shirt and lightly traced his sides, being as gentle as possible.  Despite barely touching him, the smaller boy let out small giggles, not bothering to hold them in.</p><p>“Mhehehehe Rantarohohooo”  He let out a small whine, but didn’t move or try to stop the hands that were now slowly moving to his ribs.  As his hands loved up, he leaned his head down to whisper in Ouma’s ear.</p><p>“I know you like this babe, don’t try to deny it~”  Kokichi felt his face heat up, but he couldn’t say the green haired boy was wrong.  As fingers traced his ribs, his laugh rose in pitch, leaving adorable giggling to fill the room.</p><p>“Rantaharohohohooo, nehehehehe plehehehehease”  His words trailed off into more giggling, and Rantaro couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at how cute his boyfriend was.</p><p>“Hmm?  Please what?  Please tickle you more?  I can do that easily, especially with how ticklish you are.  It’s so cute~”  Kokichi’s face grew brighter, laughter yet again rising, as the light traces of Rantaro’s dexterous fingers continued up his ribs.  When he reached the top ribs of the giggling boy, he moved his fingers back and forth, tracing the top rib.</p><p>“Ehehehehehe nahahahaha pleheheheee”  His giggling persisted, still not asking for it to stop.</p><p>“Aww~  Are you a little ticklish right here, hmm?  Does it tickle tickle tickle?”  Kokichi couldn’t even form words anymore, he just nodded his head and laughed into Rantaro’s shoulder.  With arms still around his boyfriend’s neck, his underarms were completely vulnerable.  Rantaro slipped two fingers into the center and lightly scratched.  </p><p>“AAHAHA R-Rantaroohohoho EEHeheheee”  The change from fingers to nails causing the volume of his voice to rise, arms shaking in an attempt to keep them up on Rantaro’s neck.  </p><p>“Ooh even more ticklish here!  How adorable, you’re not even moving your arms down.  A good effort, but I wonder how long it will last~ Ah!  I know, why don’t we make it a game! If you can keep your arms up, then we can go to the bakery down the street, and you can pick out any desert you like!  Deal? ”  Kokichi could hear the smirk in his lover’s voice, anticipation flooding his senses.  Despite this, he nodded his head, sealing their deal.  A third finger joined in tickling, Rantaro still keeping it light.  </p><p>“W-Wahahahahahait!  Nahahahahaha, noho fahair”  He refused to lose this game they were playing and kept his arms up.  Unfortunately for him, Rantaro wasn’t going to lose either.  His last two fingers joined at the same time, digging in a bit harder, though not too hard.  </p><p>“Still holding in there, my little lee?  It’s so cute, how hard you try.”  Kokichi could barely take it, and Rantaro’s teasing was almost worse than the tickling itself.  </p><p>“NAHAhahahaha!  Noooohoho RanTAHArohohooo!”  His arms began to shake even more, but he still wouldn’t let go.  Rantaro lowered his other hand down to Kokichi’s waist and softly kneaded the sides of his belly, as his other hand continued.  Feeling the hand on his waist, Kokichi dropped his arms, but still didn’t try to grab Rantaro’s hands.  </p><p>“NOHOHOHOOO! THAHAT’S NOHOHOT FAHAIIR!”  Kokichi’s giggles turned into full laugh, Rantaro snickered at his boyfriend’s complaining.  </p><p>“Aww, did someone lose?  That’s too bad,” Rantaro faked a pouting face, a smirk returning right after.  “Guess that means I won!  Hmm, but what should be my reward?”  As he was talking, both Kokichi’s sides were being squeezed, with Kokichi squirming side to side.</p><p>“Youhuhuhu gehet nothihihing cus yu ch-cheheatEHED!”  Rantaro’s hands went faster hearing his boyfriend’s accusations.</p><p>“Cheated?  I didn’t know that there were rules?  I never said I would stay in one spot, I just said you had to keep your arms up.  So please, tell me how I cheated.”  Kokichi’s hiccuping laughter continued as the sides of his tummy were squeezed.</p><p>“IHIHIHI CA-CAHAHAHAN’T AHAHAHA!”  Kokichi could barely get any words out with how much it tickled.  Rantaro of course knew this and used it to his advantage.</p><p>“See!  You can’t think of any because I didn’t!  Now for my reward.  Hmm, how about I tickle your worst spot for 5 minutes?”  Kokichi’s eyes widened and he started struggling to get away, but Rantaro held him there.  </p><p>“Don’t worry, I was only joking.”  He chuckled at Kokichi’s reaction and moved him so his back was pressed against Rantaro’s front.  He leaned his head down and whispered in Kokichi’s ear,”Just one minute, and I’ll be gentle~”  He blew a puff of air into Kokichi’s ear, making him let out a squeak.</p><p>“NONONO Plehease, not thaaaat!”  Kokichi tried to squirm, but it got him nowhere.  Rantaro lowered his hands down to Kokichi’s hips and left them right hovering over him.  </p><p>“Are you ready?”  Kokichi shook his head back and forth,”Too bad, three~”</p><p>His hands slowly descended.</p><p>“Twooo~”</p><p>They were right above him now, so close it was like he could feel them.”</p><p>“Nohohohoho pleeease!”  Kokichi tried to plead, though the excitement was still clear in his voice.  </p><p>“Ooonee~”  His hands settled onto Kokichi’s hips. </p><p>“Ehehehehe nooohoho!”  Kokichi couldn’t help but giggle in anticipation, already squirming.</p><p>“Tickle tickle tickle~”  Rantaro’s hands squeezed at the smaller boys hips, and his head leaned down to blow small raspberries on his neck.  Kokichi let out a shriek and broke into loud high pitch laughter.  </p><p>“GAHAHAHAHA RAHAHAHAHANAHAHAHAHA!”  Kokichi was in a tickling hell, or heaven since he didn’t seem to mind as much as he said he did.  </p><p>“Just a bit longer my little lee~”  Kokichi’s face was as red as could be.  The tickling, the teasing, and that nickname combined were a deadly attack.  Tears started to fall down his cheeks, no longer able to form words, he accepted his fate and laughed until the minute was up.  </p><p>“Okay!”  Rantaro suddenly stopped, lightly rubbing Kokichi’s belly, firm enough so that it wouldn’t tickle.  Kokichi melted into a pile of leftover giggles, curling up into Rantaro’s chest.</p><p>“You feel better?”  Rantaro asked him comfortingly, running his hand through Kokichi’s hair.</p><p>“Yeah.  Thank you.”  His voice was slightly muffled from his face still being pressed to Rantaro’s shirt .</p><p>“If you want we can still go to the bakery.”  Rantaro knew Kokichi was going to lose, but he also knew he loved a challenge.</p><p>“Later.  Want to stay here for now.”</p><p>“Okay”  They stayed like that for a while, then walked down to the bakery and got some sweets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!  Hope you liked it 💕💕💕 Please kudos/comment if you did :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>